thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave the Diesel
Plot One morning, Murdoch was puffing into the yard to collect his goods train. But as he looked around, he couldn't see any trucks at all. "Hello?" he asked aloud, "Charlie? Is this one of your games...?" "I'm sorry, Murdoch," panted Charlie as he rushed up with some coaches, "But us shunting engines are completely overworked!" "Quite right," agreed Stafford as he rolled up with some trucks of stone, "You'll have to fetch your own trucks this time around!" Murdoch winced. "I'm not sure how I can, but... I'll try my best." Murdoch was very late by the time he arrived at the station. James glared at him. "What took you so long?!" "Sorry James, I really can't help it. The Shunting Yard's a total frenzy!" "I know! Just yesterday I had to shunt some trucks! I can pull trucks sometimes but I really don't want to shunt them...!" "It was awkward for a big engine like me to do it," sighed Murdoch, "You should've seen Charlie's giggling..." "Something must be done," decided James. Later that afternoon, James told Gordon and Henry what Murdoch had said. "I completely agree," said Henry, "It's odd how the Fat Controller is making us shunt. I mean, I like some casual shunting sometimes but-" "Nobody wants to hear your story, Henry," scoffed Gordon, "But little James is right. This Shunting Yard's engines are depleting quickly, what with them going off and taking their own trains. We need another engine." "Quite right!" said James. "I concur." finished Henry. "Do you want to do that thing where we shout the three 'D' words? "Meh, I'm gonna sit here and stay on strike," said James. "A strike! That's it, James! We'll sit here and wait for the Fat Controller to notice us! It's brilliant!" "Uh, what about-" "Henry, nobody cares." Sure enough, after a while, people started to notice the big engines' absence. Trucks and coaches were scattered throughout the yard and in a platform of the station, leaving everything to look like a mess. Passengers crowded the Fat Controller's office. "Sir," said a man, "We demand to know why your engines aren't doing their jobs!" The Fat Controller was on the telephone with Sir Robert Norramby when he noticed the people knocking on his door. "Sorry Earl, but this looks to be important...!" "I see. No problem, Sir Topham." And the Fat Controller walked out the door. "What is going on here? Why aren't you on your trains?" he asked. "Maybe you could tell us that," argued a middle-aged woman as she pointed to the platforms: empty. The Fat Controller groaned. "I think I know what's up... Hold on, I'll take care of this." He hopped in his car and drove to the shed at once. Gordon, James and Henry were busy trying to think of a chant. "How about 'No shunting or no service'?" asked James. "Ooh, I like that!" said Gordon. "*ahem*" James and Gordon gulped to find the Fat Controller glaring at them. "What is going on here? Gordon, you're supposed to take the express! James, you have a slow goods to take! And Henry, you have the Local! And all of you are just sitting here!" "They roped me into it, sir," said Henry. "No we didn't, you liar; you wanted to go on strike!" spluttered James. "Oh so that's what this is... I suppose we do need another engine..." "So we convinced you?" asked Gordon. "Not really, you just made me angry. I've been considering buying another engine for a while now." "Oh... Such a shame." The Fat Controller sighed. "Alright, fine, but-" The engines cheered. "*ahem*" They silenced at once "I want to see three prove that we need another engine and not be so lazy. "Yes sir," said Henry and he puffed away. "...well?" "Uh... fine, sir," sighed James and Gordon. "Good." and the Fat Controller drove away to Knapford as the engines started to puff out of the shed. At Knapford, Neville was delivering coal and saw the Fat Controller coming. He stopped his car and ran into his office to make arrangements. "What's the rush. sir?" asked Neville. The Fat Controller didn't reply; he closed the door before the tender engine could say a word. "Oh, my..." said Neville. "What's the Fat Controller doing?" asked BoCo as he scurried into the station. "I'm not sure," replied Neville glumly, "I guess it's important because he didn't say hello to me!" In his office, the Fat Controller dialed a number on his cell phone and waited for an answer. "Yes. It's me, Sir Topham Hatt. Yes, I'm in jeopardy. No, it's that my oven stopped working. ...no, it's not that my toaster broke- Okay, stay on topic. I mean I need another engine for my railway. Oh, you have one? A brown class 11... Sounds perfect for shunting! Thank you! I'll pay it off soon; I just have something I need to do first. When will he arrive? A few days from now? Perfect." and he hung up. The Fat Controller was pleased and couldn't wait to see the new engine in action. He rushed out of his office climbed into Winston. "You look pleased, sir," observed Winston. "Yes I am," replied the Fat Controller, "I just purchased a new BR Class 11." "Another Diesel shunter?" "Yes... Now come on, we need to tell the engines." And Winston scurried away, stopping and starting as always. A few days later, a brown Diesel arrived at Crovan's Gate. He looked around at his new surroundings; the island seemed like a nice place. The Diesel noticed an orange tank engine puff by and whistling to him. Not wanting to be impolite, he honked his horn back at him. As the Diesel approached the platform, he glanced over and saw a little orange Diesel on the narrow gauge track. "Hello." he said shyly, wanting to be polite again. The orange Diesel looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello there. You must be the new purchase the Fat Controller had made. I'm Rusty." "I'm Dave. Yes, I am new here. Are all the engines Diesels like you? Just wondering, since electrification is common on railways these days." "No, there's tons of steam engines here." Rusty grinned as Gordon puffed by with the Express, "Like that one. But they're really friendly. Just wait and see. I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you soon!" and the little Diesel tooted his two-toned horn and oiled away. Dave smiled slightly and saw a stout gentleman walk onto the platform. "Ah, here's the fine purchase I made! I'm Sir Topham Hatt, controller of the North Western Railway." Dave was confused. "But everybody calls you 'The Fat Controller.'" The Fat Controller laughed. "That's just a nickname, and a tradition among the Hatt family. Ever since this railway was built, my father and my grandfather have been called 'The Fat Controller.'" Dave understood, but couldn't help finding the nickname funnily odd. "So... What's my job here exactly?" "Let's not get too hasty, though I appreciate your enthusiasm. What's your name?" "I'm Dave, sir.""Pleasure to meet you, Dave. Well, before you do anything, I want to make sure you're in good working order. Please go to the Dieselworks to be checked over. I've given your driver a map, so you shouldn't get lost." "Yes, sir." replied Dave and he scurried off. The Fat Controller smiled to himself. "He certainly isn't like Diesel, that's for sure..." Dave soon arrived at Vicarstown. Murdoch was at the station, eyeing him curiously. "Who are you?" "I'm Dave, the new diesel engine here. I'm looking for a place called the 'Dieselworks'. Where is it?" "It's over on that line past the junction," explained Murdoch, "You can't miss it. It's quite big." "Thank you," cried Dave as he rushed away. "What a nice engine..." Murdoch chuckled. Dave followed Murdoch's instructions and saw a workshop looming in the distance. "There it is!" he said and he quickly went inside. At first it was dark, but then, all of a sudden, the lights turned on. Dave's eyes adjusted to the bright light. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." a devious voice said. Dave gasped in horror when he saw a British class 52 with a hydraulic claw. "Diesel 10?!" Diesel 10 glared down at the Diesel. "Yes, it's me. Pinchy's still fresh and new, aren't ya? Anyway, I've been meaning to see you again." Dave's wheels wobbled uneasily. "Um, uh, what do you mean?" "Well, we worked together before on the Other Railway, didn't we? I figured you'd be the same engine I knew you before as." Dave pretended to not know what Diesel 10 was talking about. "Um... what engine?" "You, you idiot. Ugh, you're not stupid; stop acting like you are! You remember the old days, don't you?" Dave looked down at his buffers. "...maybe." "Good! Now, what is your opinion on steam locomotives. Really evil, aren't they?" Diesel 10 smirked, expecting a negative response. "No, I saw a few on the way here. Really nice engines, I must say. Especially the big orange one." Diesel 10 clanked Pinchy crossly when he didn't get what he wanted. "Really?! Why are you so... dumbed down?! We Diesels are supposed to modernize this island, not befriend the enemy. You should know better!" "But what have steam engines done to us? They whistled hello to me!" Dave said. Diesel 10 glared again and slowly rolled onto the turntable. "You aren't what I thought you were, Dave, you traitor..." he growled. The workmen came to check over the brown Class 11. Dave silently sighed with relief, hoping that this would make Diesel 10 stop, but then realized the evil Diesel wasn't done yet. "You do realize that steam engines are clapped out, stinky hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly?" Dave gulped. "Uh... no?" "Well, they are! They're out of date and we're supposed to take over! Everybody knows that." "How come I didn't?" Dave grunted. Diesel 10 groaned. "Listen to me right now, silly Diesel... Steam engines are enemies. We don't befriend them like we're cute, little teddy bears." "Diesel 10 as adorable? Seriously?" asked a workmen eating a sandwich. "I'm not going to change my mind about this, no matter how hard you try. To me, steam engines are friends, not enemies." said Dave. This made Diesel 10 very cross. He clanked Pinchy furiously, and lunged his claw towards Dave's face. Dave backed away nervously. "Okay, you're in good order!" said the workmen, "Nothing wrong." "How come nobody's questioning why a big engine like you is threatening me?" asked Dave. "They're used to it..." "Oh..." Diesel 10 lunged his claw again. "Leave my Dieselworks now! You're not welcome here!" "Actually it's our Dieselworks-" "Quiet, workmen!" Diesel 10 decided to give up, knowing he couldn't convince Dave of his opinions. "Fine, be that way. But you'll be sorry!" He backed away into his shed, glad that the doors weren't malfunctioning, and fell asleep. Dave was pleased and raced away to get instructions from the Fat Controller. Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were discussing the new arrival. "Why did he have to get a Diesel?" complained James. "Not all Diesels are bad, you know..." said BoCo. "I don't know. Diesels haven't had the best history. I can name five evil ones off the top of my funnel!" said James crossly. "Please don't. I don't want to hear your wants about how Diesels are all evil," muttered BoCo, "Some are quite nice." "Good point. I used to trust them until I saw an evil grin on their face, which Diesel 10 showed the second he came here. I saw him rushing through the station." shivered Gordon, "Oh, I still remember it!" James sighed. "You don't know their ethics by their looks. Diesel seemed kind at first, didn't he?" "Shush, here he comes," said Edward. Dave rolled onto the turntable, grinning. "And I suppose you are the Main Line engines! Wow, you're big! Aren't you Gordon, James, BoCo, and Edward?" "Yes," replied BoCo. "Well, I'm the new engine, as you can see. I'm sort of a station pilot but the Fat Controller says I can also take trains. I don't know, it's confusing." Gordon and James stared awkwardly at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Dave asked. "No! They're just fosspots." replied BoCo, "You can get started on shunting Gordon's express." "Oh, great! I love shunting!" said Dave happily and he scurried backwards to the station to get to work. The big engines were speechless. "A very kind Diesel," said Edward, "I can tell we'll get along just fine." "I guess..." grunted James, "If you can call him that..." "Hmph. We'll have to test this Diesel." snorted Gordon as he puffed over the turntable to get to the station. Gordon puffed past the water tower and into the yard. "Surely he couldn't have gotten it ready that quickly...I'm sure he's still trying to find the coaches." Gordon chuckled. But to the pompous engine's surprise, Dave had already shunted the coaches and was on the other platform, alongside Gordon's. Gordon's mouth dropped. Dave chuckled. "Hello there, Gordon! Here are your coaches. Better hurry, or you'll be late." Gordon grunted, but admittedly was a little impressed. "Well done, Dave." chortled BoCo as Gordon puffed back to the turntable to turn around. Dave just grinned. Dave handled the work easily, shunting the coaches and trucks. The engines soon got used to him and began to grow fond of him, especially since he was nice to steam engines and kind Diesels like BoCo. BoCo and Dave grew to be very good friends indeed, and the engines found his company quite nice. But, more importantly to the Fat Controller, he also loved being a part of his railway. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *BoCo *Diesel 10 *Murdoch *Neville *Charlie *Stafford *Dave *Rusty *The Fat Controller *Sir Robert Norramby *Emily (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Yards * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Crovan's Gate * Vicarstown Category:Sodor Adventures